Strongest Hero Story
by Kemono no yari
Summary: Saitama adalah hero yang sudah menjadi terlalu kuat sehingga semua musuhnya bisa dia kalahkan dalam satu pukulan. Terlalu kuatnya hingga ia merasa bosan dan seperti kekurangan sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Lihat perjalanan hidup Hero muda terkuat yang menjalani masa SMAnya diakademi kuoh dan berbagai masalah yang mendatanginya. Strongest Hero Story adalah versi lain dari TRUE HERO...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : i own nothing ex few OC here. OPM, utawarerumono and HSCDXD or any anime character or original story line of them. they belong to their owner.**

 **Warn : terlalu melampaui over power, boring, tak jelas, tak memakai EYD, OOC, dan terlalu anti klimaks**

Chapter 0. kehidupan seorang hero yang kesepian...

...

...

.

Hero, adalah sebutan yang diberikan kepada mereka yang melawan kejahatan dan melakukan banyak tindakan heroic yang tak bisa diraih manusia. Mereka adalah pembela kebenaran yang tak diragukan lagi kuat. Dan ini adalah kisah tentang saitama. Seorang pemuda biasa saja yang ingin menjadi seorang hero/hero.

Seorang hero yang kuat dan mampu mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya hanya dalam satu pukulan...

Seorang hero pembela kebenaran yang terkuat...

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian 3 tahun lalu dimana dia menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dari serangan monster. Dia yang awalnya hanyalah seorang siswa smp biasa yang tak memiliki kelebihan apapun(dengan kata lain siswa normal/rata-rata) berhadapan dengan monster mengerikan untuk pertama kalinya.

Awalnya dia ingin sekali melarikan diri dan meninggalkan anak itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tak melakukannya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Karena itulah dia bertarung habis-habisan dan menang.

Kemenangan yang berhasil diraihnya setelah melalui pertempuran sengit dan habis-habisan yang seperti membakar sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sesaat ia teringat akan film anime yang ditontonnya dulu mengenai hero yang melawan kejahatan seperti dirinya saat ini.

Melawan kejahatan dan menghempaskan para penjahat hanya dengan satu pukulan...

Seorang hero...

Dan semenjak itulah, saitama mulai melatih dirinya dengan sangat keras setiap harinya hingga seluruh rambut dikepala rontok dan ia menjadi botak.

Untuk menjadi hero yang selama ini dia inginkan, untuk menjadi hero yang sangatlah kuat, dia terus berlatih selama 3 tahun itu tanpa peduli rambutnya yang mulai rontok ataupun tubuhnya yang mulai memberontak karena tak kuat lagi.

Dan setelah 3 tahun berlatih...

Di teluk kyoto...

 _Perhatian. Sesosok monster muncul didaerah sekitar teluk tokyo. Kepada seluruh penduduk ada di dekat teluk kyoto dan sekitarnya diharap segera mengungsi dengan segera._

 _Tingkat bahaya : oni._

DUAAARR!

Belum selesai pengeras suara itu berbicara sebuah bola besar meledakannya hingga berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan segala yang ada disekitarnya dan meninggalkan jejak telapak kaki yang besar disana.

"Ya, terus begitu adikku! Hancurkan semua yang menghalangi!" teriak seorang nerd berpakaian lab yang berdiri dipundak kanan raksasa setinggi 50 meter yang meninggalkan jejak kaki tadi.

" **Aku adalah pria terkuat. Aku adalah pria terkuat.** " Gumam monster itu tak jelas seperti sebuah mantra.

"Benar, benar sekali adikku. Bersama kita tak terkalahkan!" teriak sang kakak dengan penuh ambisi.

" **AKULAH PRIA TERKUATT!** " teriak/raung sang monster raksasa itu.

"Boleh saja sih jadi pria terkuat, tapi..." tegur suara yang menghentikan langkah sang monster." Pakai celanamu dong." Ujar suara itu dengan tenangnya yang berasal dari seorang pemuda tanpa rambut yang berdiri dipundak kiri monster itu.

"Siapa kau!?" teriak sang kakak yang terkejut akan kehadiran orang lain diatas pundak adiknya itu. seorang pemuda berusia 18an yang memakai baju kuning dengan jubah putih dibelakangnya. Rambutnya botak polos alias skin head dan kedua tangan dan kakinya dibungkus sarung tangan dan sepatu kulit berwarna merah menyala.

Dan yang terpenting ekspresinya itu loh, benar-benar terlihat kosong/bosan dan terlihat sangat menyebalkan...

"Hanya seseorang yang menjadi hero karena hobi yang sedang melintas saja." Jawab pemuda itu dengan santai yang membuat sang kakak semakin kesal karenanya.

"Dia yang ada dipundakmu. BUNUH DIA!" teriak sang kakak memerintahkan adiknya untuk membunuh pemuda menyebalkan itu.

PLAAAKK!

Sesuai perintah sang kakak, monster itu menepuk orang yang ada dipundak kanannya dengan tenang sebelum melihat ketelapak tangannya dan sadar.

" **KAKAK!** " Teriak monster itu dengan sangat keras dan memekakan telinga.

Dia telah salah tepuk orang. Yang dia tepuk adalah sang kakak yang ada dipundak kanannya dan secara tak sengaja membunuhnya.

" **Kenapa? Padahal aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat. Kenapa?** " geram raksasa itu dengan menyesal dan merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya santai kembali pemuda berambut botak itu yang sejak tadi menutup telinganya karena teriakan sang monster yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" **Kau...** " geram sang raksasa saat menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. " **INI SEMUA SALAHMU!** " teriaknya yang tanpa ba bi bu langsung saja menangkap pemuda itu dengan tangan kanannya dan membantingnya dengan sangat keras dibukit besar didepannya.

" **GARA-GARA KAU KAKAK MATI! GARA-GARA KAU!** " amuk sang raksasa yang tak puas hanya dengan membanting pemuda itu hingga menghancurkan bukit, ia mulai memukuli tempat pemuda itu jatuh secara membabi buta dan liar. Debu, batu dan pepohonan berterbangan oleh kekuatan pukulan raksasa itu yang sangatlah kuat hingga menimbulkan gempa disetiap pukulannya.

" **RASAKANLAH KEKUATAN KAMI BERSAUDARA INI !** " teriak sang raksasa sebelum melancarkan pukulan ganda akhir yang membuat sebuah ledakan dan gempa besar karenanya dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar dan sangat dalam dan gelap disana hingga kau tak bisa melihat dasarnya.

" **Akulah yang terkuat...** " desah raksasa itu dengan nafas yang memburu setelah melancarkan serangan membabi buta tanpa henti. Melihat ketelapak tangan kirinya, sisa-sisa dari sang kakak, sang raksasa hanya bisa merasa sedih.

" **Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang terkuat...** " gumamnya dengan sedih. Terasa kosong, hatinya terasa sangatlah kosong saat melihat sisa-sisa dari kakaknya itu.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia yang terkuat?

Dia tetap saja sendiri tanpa sang kakak berada disampingnya/pundaknya. Seorang diri dalam kekosongan.

Terasa sangat menyedihkan...

"Didalam sini entah kenapa terasa sangat kosong bukan?" tanya suara dari dalam lubang gelap didepannya yang mengejutkan raksasa itu.

Tak lama dari dalam lubang itu terbang keluar pemuda botak tadi tanpa luka kedepan wajah sang raksasa itu dan memukul wajahnya dengan sangatlah keras dan menjatuhkan raksasa itu dalam sekali pukul.

"Memiliki kekuatan yang terlalu kuat itu sangatlah membosankan." Gumam pemuda itu yang masih melayang diudara setelah memukul raksasa itu dengan santainya.

"Ah." Kejut pemuda itu saat sadar raksasa yang dipukulnya itu menimpa gunung dibelakangnya dan meratakan semuanya dengan tanah. 'Sepertinya aku agak berlebihan.' Batin pemuda itu dengan sweatdrop dikepalanya saat mendarat diatas salah satu pohon tinggi.

Pemuda yang merupakan hero karena hobi yang terkuat bernama saitama...

.. THE STRONGEST HERO!...

"Sudah tiga tahun ya..." desah lelah saitama saat berjalan keluar dari supermarket langganannya.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak debutnya sebagai hero yang entah kenapa semakin lama terasa semakin membosankan. Terasa sesuatu yang hilang dan mulai menumpul dalam dirinya yang sudah mengapai kekuatan tak terkalahkan ini.

Rasa takut, marah, sedih, senang dan berbagai perasaan yang biasanya dia alami saat berada dalam keterpojokan, masalah dan saat menghadapi monster-monster kuat yang kini entah kenapa mulai memudar dan menghilang. Semuanya terasa sangatlah kosong dan menumpul serasa menghilang dari dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Semua selesai dalam satu pukulan dan menang.

Benar-benar anti klimaks bukan? Kemenangan yang seperti itu?

Terasa membosankan, kosong dan tak berarti...

Serasa ada sesuatu yang kurang...

" **Manusia ketemu.** " Teriak senang sesosok lobster atau udang merah? Mah yang mana saja tak penting. Yang jelas saat ini didepan saitama muncul sesosok monster besar setinggi 2 setengah meter yang mengancungkan capitnya kearah saitama yang hanya memasang ekspresi khasnya.

'Monster lainnya lagi.' batin datar saitama.

" **Manusia, persiapkan dirimu. Kalian yang dulunya selalu menghina dan memandang rendahku sekarang aku lobser-sama akan menghancurkan kalian semua hingga tak ada yang tersisa!** " teriak monster itu yang menerjang lurus kearah saitama dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

BAMM!

Yang dengan mudahnya dihancurkan saitama dalam satu pukulan bersamaan dengan cangkang, capit dan seluruh tubuh monster itu yang menjadi hancur lebur dan berserakan dimana-mana karenanya.

"Lagi..." gumam saitama sambil menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tajam kekepalan tangan kanannya yang masih berasap. "Berakhir dalam satu pukulan." Desah saitama yang terjatuh diatas kedua tangan dan lututnya dengan kecewa.

Sebuah pertarungan yang berakhir dalam satu pukulan lagi...

Sebuah pertarungan yang berakhir terlalu cepat sehingga berakhir dengan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam...

Itulah yang dirasakan saitama saat ini yang benar-benar merasa kekosongan yang dia sendiri tak bisa jelaskan akannya. Sebuah kekosongan yang terjadi karena kurangnya sesuatu dalam dirinya...

"...Sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang dan tidur. Lagipula besok aku dapat giliran piket." Ujar saitama dengan datar sebelum kembali berdiri diatas kedua kakinya dan berjalan pulang dengan jubah putihnya dibelakang yang sedikit berterbangan saat angin meniupnya.

Skip time...

Berbaring seorang diri diatas tempat tidurnya saitama merenungi kehidupannya selama 3 tahun ini yang belum banyak perubahan. Kejahatan dan monster seperti tak berkurang diseluruh penjuru dunia. dengan kata lain perannya sebagai hero masihlah belum berpengaruh banyak pada dunia.

Dia mengalahkan puluhan monster, alien dan iblis jahat yang mengancam kedamaian dunia...

Tapi tetap tak berubah. Sesuatu didalam dirinya masih merasa seperti dia masih kekurangan sesuatu yang sangatlah penting.

Tapi apa?

3 tahun lalu, dihari dia memutuskan untuk menjadi hero. Saitama tak pernah berpikir terlalu rumit atau berpikir untuk menjadi hero yang tak jelas, aneh-aneh dan special. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah menjadi hero biasa saja yang melawan kejahatan dan melindungi keadian dan kedamaian.

Tapi sesuatu terasa hilang dari puzzle ini...

Sesuatu yang sangatlah penting...

Tapi apa?

Memikirkan itu saitama mencoba merenungkan akan hero yang ingin dicapainya, hero yang di idam-idamkannya. Tapi dia tak mendapatkan sedikitpun image tentangnya.

Pertama yang dia ketahui dia ingin menjadi seorang hero yang kuat dan mampu menghempaskan musuh-musuhnya dalam sekali pukulan. Tapi setelah itu apa? Sesuatu terasa salah. Awalnya dia berpikir yang dia inginkan hanyalah melawan penjahat, tapi kenapa perasaannya terasa aneh begini? Terasa kosong, hampa dan seperti kekurangan sesuatu.

Apa karena musuhnya terlalu lemah?

Apa karena dirinya yang sudah menjadi terlalu kuat?

Dia tak tahu...

Semua terasa terlalu memusingkan dan tak jelas baginya. Perasaan yang kosong dan hampa ini, dan kehidupannya ini.

Semua terasa membingungkan dan tak jelas. Serasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dan kurang. Tapi apa? Dia sungguh tak mengerti. Namun jika ini memang yang terbaik biarlah. Toh dia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadinya sendiri/hobi jadi biarlah.

...

...

Hanya saja...

...

Sementara itu ditempat saitama menghajar monster lobster tadi...

...

"Lagi..." gumam sona shitori yang merupakan pewaris dari keluarga sitri yang merupakan salah satu bangsawan iblis dunia bawah dengan rasa tak percaya saat mendapati satu lagi iblis liar telah tewas didepannya. Tewas dengan kondisi seperti diledakan dalam satu serangan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Siapa yang melakukannya?

Yang mengalahkan hampir kebanyakan iblis liar yang ada di kota kuoh ini khususnya blok Z ini dalam satu serangan?

Satu serangan yang menghancurkan iblis liar sekuat apapun hingga berkeping-keping dengan mudahnya.

Satu serangan dengan kekuatan penghancur yang mutlak dan tak terhentikan...

...

End chapter...

AN: selesai sudah chapter 1 dari one punchman strongest hero story. ane sedikit mengubah awalannya agar sedikit masuk ke storylinenya nanti dan seperti biasa tolong review akan cerita ini ya ^^

no flame or argument, semua itu akan dipunch oleh saitama.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening jam project - THE HERO! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero

One Punch!

3, 2, 1, kishou

senjou hisshou shijou saikyou

nan datten da! frustration! ore wa tomaranai

one punch kanryou rensenrenshou

ore wa katsu! sugu ni katsu!

power get the power

girigiri genkai made

Hero! ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa

Hero! dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau

abare now Hero

sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai

hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shitatare

tatakau Hero! kodoku na Hero!

I wanna be a saikyou Hero!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1. cyborg, fallen, and sister...

...

...

Supermarket dekat rumah saitama...

Cling.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya"

Keluarlah saitama dari supermarket langganannya itu. Melihat kelangit ia mendapati langit malam yang gelap dan berawan yang entah kenapa sesuai dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Suram...

Setelah seharian mendengar rengekan dan curhatan dari kedua juniornya matsuda dan motohama entah kenapa dia merasa semakin lelah. Issei masuk ORC? Itu bukanlah hal yang patut ditangisi bukan?

Tapi entah kenapa mereka berdua menangis darah karenanya yang hanya bisa membuat saitama sweatdrop.

Memang sih, klub ORC kebanyakan diisi oleh 2 dari 3 one-sama tercantik diakademi kuoh ini(menurut info dari matsuda dan motohama). Tapi, Apa dikelilingi gadis cantik itu sepenting itu bagi mereka?

Mah, tapi setidaknya mendengarkan mereka lebih baik daripada dia harus mendengarkan ceramah dari ketua OSIS atau sirambut merah itu(karena kebiasaan membolosnya) yang sungguh panjang dan membosankan yang mungkin bisa membuat dirinya tertidur karenanya.

Tapi sungguh, saitama tak melihat keuntungan dari dirinya masuk kekelas. Karena meskipun dia masuk kelas yang dia kerjakan hanyalah tidur saja tak ada yang lain. Pelajaran terdengar seperti rasa sakit dikepalanya. Dan berusaha untuk bangun selama itu adalah sesuatu yang menyusahkan dan merepotkan.

Mah, tapi setidaknya dia tak pernah gagal(dalam mendapatkan nilai rata-rata) dalam ujian bukan? Jadi dia rasa itu bukanlah suatu masalah besar.

Tapi tetap saja ketua OSIS dan sirambut merah itu...

"Issei?"

Lamunan jalan saitama terhenti saat melihat issei berdiri tertunduk ditengah taman seorang diri. Matanya tampak seperti dia habis menangis dan terlihat kosong.

Apa yang terjadi?

Itulah yang ada dipikiran saitama saat melihat juniornya yang satu ini.

...

Skip time...

"Hm... jadi kau sudah lapor kepolisi?"

Tanya saitama dengan datar. Dari apa yang dia dengar dari cerita issei barusan, itu terdengar seperti penculikan. Dan yang diculik adalah teman baru issei, asia. Diculik, didepan mata issei sendiri dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Polisi tak mungkin bisa mengatasinya." Ujar issei dengan lesu dan lemas. Polisi tak mungkin bisa mengatasinya karena ini diluar jangkauan mereka. Yang menculik asia itu adalah malaikat jatuh lho. Tak mungkin polisi bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ingin rasanya issei berteriak seperti itu kepada teman/senior disampingnya itu tapi tak bisa.

Dia tak bisa melibatkan saitama yang merupakan seniornya itu kedalam masalahnya ini(dunia supranatural)...

Tapi dia sendiri juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa?!

Frustasi, issei menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena marah dan kesal terhadap dirinya yang lemah ini dan tak bisa menolong asia. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa atau minta tolong pada siapa?

Dia benar-benar buntu.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" panggil saitama yang memecah lamunan issei. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang masih tak berubah.

"Aku...Aku tak tahu." Jawab issei dengan suara lemah dan berat mengakuinya.

Dia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang...

Dia ingin menyelamatkan asia. Tapi dirinya terlalu lemah, dan tak bisa melakukan apapun meski mencobanya.

Dia terlalu lemah...

"Hm... Begitu ya." Gumam saitama dengan tenangnya sebelum beranjak berdiri dari bangku taman tempat dia dan issei duduk.

"Kalau begitu aku takkan berkata apa-apa lagi. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang itu adallah urusanmu sendiri, issei. Hanya saja biarkan aku memberikan satu saran ini untukmu, issei." Ujar saitama dengan wajah tenang

"Jangan pernah melakukan apa yang akan kau sesali kelak." Ujar saitama untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan issei.

...

"Yang aku inginkan..." gumam issei mengingat perkataan saitama sebelumnya.

Apa yang dia inginkan?

Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

Ya, benar dia ingin menyelamatkan asia. Dia temannya bukan? dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi temannya dan melindunginya bukan? kalau begitu sudah jelas apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dia tak ingin membuat dirinya menyesal karena ketidak berdayaannya. Dia harus menyelamatkan ashia.

Bersama dengan pemikirannya yang membulat issei beranjak berdiri dan berlari kesuatu tempat dimana mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan bantuan.

...

Sementara itu dengan saitama...

"Ya, kau tahu dimana dia bukan?" tanya saitama kepada seseorang ditelpon gengamnya.

[...]

"Sudah tak usah berputar-putar. Kau mau beritahu aku atau tidak?"

[...]

"Ya kalau kau salah namanya memang ashia."

[...]

"Begitu ya, thanks untuk infonya." Ujar saitama sebelum menutup telepon gengam lipatnya dan memasang wajah santai namun serius.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengambil sedikit jalan memutar hari ini." gumam saitama seorang diri yang dengan santainya melangkahkan kakinya melintasi gelapnya malam jalanan.

...

Ruang klub ORC...

...

Plaaakk!

Suara tamparan diwajah seseorang mengema diruang klub penelitian hal gaib yang menjadi sunyi karenanya. Ya, semua menjadi sunyi semenjak rias menampar issei karena permintaan bodohnya tadi. sebuah permintaan yang membuat rias menjadi naik darah.

"Apa kau mengerti yang barusan kau katakan itu?" Tanya rias dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya, aku tak masalah, jika dengan itu aku bisa pergi menyelamatkan ashia." ujar issei dengan wajah serius matanya menunjukan ketidak raguan sedikitpun dalam hatinya yang membuat gadis bangsawan dunia bawah ini hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Haa... kau ini ya." Desah rias sambil memijat kepalanya dengan lelah. Tak hanya masih harus memikirkan cara untuk bisa lepas dari pertunangannya dengan si phenex sialan itu.

Dan sekarang masalahnya bertambah dengan issei yang ngotot ingin pergi menolong temannya ashia yang diculik malaikat jatuh meski itu berarti dia harus dikeluarkan dari peeragenya.

"Issei, kau takkan punya kesempatan meskipun kau pergi kesana seorang diri. kau akan dibunuh dengan mudah oleh mereka tahu." Ujar rias dengan harapan mampu mengubah pikiran pionnya yang satu ini.

"Aku tak peduli akan itu. Ashia adalah temanku yang berharga, dan aku harus menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi!" ujar issei yang tak berubah pendiriannya sedikitpun meski sudah dibilang seperti itu oleh rias.

Ya, ashia adalah temannya, teman yang berharga. Dan karena itu dia harus menyelamatkannya. Dia takkan bimbang lagi. Saitama telah membantunya melihat semuanya dengan jelas dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dia ingin dan harus menyelamatkan ashia...

Semua terlihat jelas dikedua matanya yang membuat rias hanya bisa memijat kepalanya kembali.

"Haaa...Kau ini..." Desah rias menghela nafas panjang sebelum berhenti sejenak melihat kearah mata issei yang tampaknya takkan berubah pikiran tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. "Baiklah,Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera pergi." Ujar rias sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang dan berbalik membelakangi issei.

"He?"

"Akeno, persiapkan lingkaran teleportnya. Kita akan mengunjungi para malaikat jatuh itu malam ini." ujar rias dengan tenangnya memberi perintah pada queennya yang berdiri dekat pintu sejak tadi.

"Hai, buchou." Jawab akeno dengan tenang sebelum bergerak menuju lingkaran sihir yang tergambar diatas lantai.

"Buchou, mungkinkah..." gumam issei yang masih sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya itu.

"Sudah kubilangkan, kau akan mati bila kesana seorang diri kan?" ujar rias yang membuat tanda tanya untuk issei. "Tapi aku tak pernah bilang aku atau yang lainnya takkan ikut denganmu bukan." Sambung rias dengan tenang sambil membelakangi issei.

" Lagipula Aku tak bisa membiarkan anggota keluargaku mati sia-sia." Tambahnya yang membuat issei terbelalak karena terkejut.

Melihat ke anggota ORC yang lain yang seakan mengerti dan memberi senyum yang sama(kecuali koneko yang hanya mengangguk kecil) memberi jawaban kepada issei.

"Semuanya..." gumam issei yang seakan ingin menangis saat mengetahui mereka mau membantunya sejauh itu.

...

Kembali ke saitama...

...

Hup!"

Saitama mendarat mulus didepan gereja tua tempat asia disekap/culik (menurut informasinya). Melihat kesekeliling saitama hanya mendapati sebuah gereja tua yang terbengkalai saja dan beberapa jejak pertarungan disana.

Sebuah jejak pertarungan yang terlihat masih baru jika dilihat dari bekas terbakarnya.

'Apa seseorang sudah mendahuluiku?'

Batin saitama dengan penasaran saat menyadari tiga malaikat jatuh yang tak sadarkan diri dan terikat dipojokan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan dari bekas luka-luka bakar yang ada pada mereka saitama tahu itu berasal dari orang yang sama.

Dan entah kenapa dia merasa ini akan jadi merepotkan jika dia menlanjutkan...

"Mah, yang terjadi nanti biarlah terjadi nanti." Gumam saitama seorang diri sebelum dengan santainya berjalan mendekati pintu gereja dan membukanya.

Dan saat ia membukanya suara ledakan dari area bawah gereja menyambutnya disusul dengan seorang gadis berpakaian BDSM dengan sayap hitam dipundaknya terbang dari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa disebut lorong rahasia dengan terburu-buru seperti tengah dikejar-kejar dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang ditangannya.

"Manusia lainnya?!" teriak wanita itu saat mendapati saitama berdiri didepan pintu gereja.

Dia terlihat normal, seorang manusia normal yang tak memiliki rambut dan memakai jaket hoodie bertuliskan "oppai" dibagian dadanya. Tak ada satupun yang tidak normal dimanusia satu ini. Tak ada aura sacred gear ataupun kekuatan sihir atau suci yang terpancar darinya.

Dengan kata lain dia hanyalah manusia normal... sangat normal.

BLAST!

Pikiran wanita itu terpecah saat sebuah bola api sedang meluncur kearahnya yang dihindarinya dengan mengepakan sayapnya untuk terbang menyingkir dari jalur bola api itu yang dimana bola itu berakhir dengan menabrak saitama yang hanya berdiri saja menerimanya.

BLAARR!

Suara ledakan bola api itu yang meledakannya dalam api merah besar terdengar sangat keras hingga keluar gereja.

"Celaka aku mengenai warga sipil!?" teriak cyborg pirang yang baru keluar dari lorong yang sama dengan wanita itu tadi dengan panik.

'Kesempatan!' teriak wanita itu dalam batinnya saat melihat kesempatan untuknya melarikan diri ditengah kepanikan cyborg yang mengejarnya itu. Tanpa buang waktu dia membuat tombak cahaya ditangannya dan melemparkannya kelangit-langit gereja dan mencoba kabur dari lubang disana.

Setidaknya dia mencoba...

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi?" tanya suara dari sampingnya yang mengejutkan wanita gagak itu.

Sekilas, dia melihat wajah manusia botak yang tadi terkena bola api itu disampingnya sebelum tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah pukulan dibagian belakang pundaknya yang langsung menghitamkan pandangannya dan membuatnya jatuh menghantam bumi. Sementara disampinya mendarat mulus dengan gadis pirang yang tadi dibawa wanita gagak itu, saitama pemuda tanpa rambut tadi yang dengan mudahnya membenamkan malaikat jatuh reynare ketanah hanya dengan satu pukulan.

Satu pukulan yang menimbulkan retakan dan gempa kecil kedaerah sekitar disaat tubuh malaikat jatuh itu menyentuh/terbenam ditanah.

"Aku harap aku tak salah orang." Ujar saitama dengan datar sambil melihat kewajah gadis berambut pirang yang ada ditangannya(dibawa ala princess) yang tidur dengan lelap.

"Kau..." gumam cyborg pirang yang hanya bisa menatap tak percaya kearah saitama.

Dia yakin bola apinya mengenai telak pemuda didepannya ini dan seharusnya membuatnya jatuh dan tewas dalam api itu. Tapi dia... dia tak terluka sama sekali. Hanya bajunya saja yang mengalami beberapa kerusakan akibat ledakan itu sedangkan dia sama sekali tak terluka.

Sulit untuk mempercayainya, cyborg pirang muda itu mengakktifkan sistem analisanya dan mencoba menganalisa saitama. Dan hasilnya hanya bisa membuatnya terperangah...

All status... uncountable atau lebih mudahnya tak bisa dihitung oleh alat pengukurnya...

Dengan kata lain saat ini mungkin dia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan manusia terkuat didunia yang kekuatannya tak bisa dia ukur. Seorang hero terkuat...

"Kau, bisa katakan siapa namamu?" tanya cyborg muda itu.

"Nama? Namaku Saitama. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik saitama dengan datar sambil meletakan gadis berambut pirang ditangannya itu diatas kursi secara perlahan dan menolehkan kepalanya kecyborg muda itu.

"Namaku genos. Ku mohon izinkan aku menjadi muridmu." Ujar cyborg muda itu yang kini diketahui bernama genos tanpa ragu sambil bersujud didepan saitama.

"He, heeee?!" teriak saitama yang terkejut dengan permintaan tiba-tiba cyborg muda itu.

Sementara genos tak memikirkan apapun ataupun merasa ragu akan tindakannya ini. Jika dia belajar dari orang ini mungkin dia bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih kuat dari dirinya yang sekarang demi membalaskan dendam pada cyborg gila yang pernah menghancurkan rumahnya dulu. Dia harus lebih kuat.

...

Dan begitulah awal dari momen awkward saat rias gremory dan issei memasuki gereja dan mendapati saitama berdiri dengan wajah pucat dengan sweatdrop dikepalanya saat melihat kearah genos yang berlutut dengan sangat untuk meminta dijadikan muridnya.

Dan saat itulah rias masuk dan hanya bisa termangap saja melihat situasi didepannya...

...

Beberapa menit yang lalu...

...

Dibagian luar gereja dari lingkaran sihir teleportasi keluarga gremory muncul rias dan peeragenya yang datang secara bersamaan dari lingkaran sihir itu.

Dan apa yang dibayangkannya akan menyambut mereka adalah segerombolan exorcist dan malaikat jatuh dengan senjata cahaya suci ditangan mereka. Tapi yang rias dkk dapati hanyalah sebuah gereja usang dan gosong dibeberapa bagian dengan 3 malaikat jatuh terikat disalah satu tiang secara bersamaan.

Dan ini membuat pewaris dari keluarga gremory ini hanya bisa bergumam satu kalimat saja...

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi disini?" gumam rias dengan penasaran.

Namun lamunannya tak berlangsung lama saat dia sebuah gempa kecil dan retakan dengan gereja sebagai pusatnya terjadi didepan matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" teriak issei dengan panik dan mengalami sedikit kesulitan menjaga keseimbangannya saat gempa itu terjadi.

Musuh?

Atau mungkin ada pihak ketiga yang mendahului mereka?

Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, hanya ada satu pilihan untuk putri gremory ini. Yaitu masuk dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Semuanya kita akan segera masuk." Ujar rias yang berlari terlebih dahulu kearah gereja disusul akeno dan kemudian yang lainnya.

Dan saat mereka masuk mereka hanya bisa dikejutkan dengan kehadiran saitama disana. Teman satu sekolah mereka yang dikenal sebagai "si botak idiot" yang biasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur dan menonton anime. Dan didepannya terdapat seorang cyborg muda berambut pirang yang tengah berada dalam posisi bersujud terhadap saitama yang membuat situasi semakin rumit untuk dijelaskan.

"Saitama-kun." Panggil rias yang pertama kali memecahkan kesunyian aneh ini.

...

End chapter...

Ending : Hoshi yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru by Hiroko Moriguchi

nee, hayaku kaettekite ne

tameiki ga mikadzuki o yurasu yoru wa

me o tojite kimi no koto kangaete bakari

aitai kibun nakitai kibun Romantic Night kibun

todokete kono omoi

datte zutto shitteiru no ganbatteru koto takusan

daisuki na hito ga tsuyokute shinpai

watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete

hoshi yori saki ni mitsuketeageru

massugu kaettekite ne

nee, hayaku kaettekite ne

AN : nah selesai sudah chapter 1nya seperti sebelumnya tolong pendapatnya tentang chapter ini dan jangan lupa poll di bio ane ato direview juga boleh.

ingat semua flame dan semacamnya akan dipunch oleh saitama


	3. Chapter 3

Opening jam project - THE HERO! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero

One Punch!

3, 2, 1, kishou

senjou hisshou shijou saikyou

nan datten da! frustration! ore wa tomaranai

one punch kanryou rensenrenshou

ore wa katsu! sugu ni katsu!

power get the power

girigiri genkai made

Hero! ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa

Hero! dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau

abare now Hero

sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai

hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shitatare

tatakau Hero! kodoku na Hero!

I wanna be a saikyou Hero!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 2. kumohon jadikan aku muridmu...

...

...

Sebelumnya...

"Namaku genos. Ku mohon izinkan aku menjadi muridmu." Ujar cyborg muda itu yang kini diketahui bernama genos tanpa ragu sambil bersujud didepan saitama.

"He?"

Scene change...

"Saitama-kun." Panggil rias yang pertama kali memecahkan kesunyian aneh ini.

...

Sekarang...

...

"Saitama-kun." Panggil rias yang pertama kali memecahkan kesunyian aneh ini.

Menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya saitama mendapati si rambut merah yang merepotkan dan kawan-kawannya dibelakangnya yang membuatnya semakin pucat. Apa yang akan orang normal pikirkan jika melihat situasi ini? saitama tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu akan itu. Tapi satu hal yang dia tahu dengan jelas.

Sama sekali bukanlah hal baik...

Terlebih lagi wanita yang satu ini...

Dia yang merupakan salah satu siswi teladan yang ditugaskan guru untuk mengawasi dirinya yang sering membolos kelas yang belakangan ini semakin merepotkan. Dimulai dari menceramahinya tanpa henti setiap kali dia membolos sampai menanyakan setiap detail kegiatannya untuk memastikan.

Memangnya dia itu apa? Ibunya saitama apa?

Ditambah dengan ketua OSIS yang cerewet dan ketat itu mereka berdua menjadi mimpi buruk bagi saitama yang selalu berusaha untuk dia hindari kontak dengan mereka sebisa mungkin.

Dan kini salah satu dari mereka berdua menangkap basahnya dalam situasi rumit dan sulit dijelaskan ini...

Lagipula kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Melihat kebelakang rias, saitama mendapati issei disalah satu rombongan yang datang bersama rias itu yang membuatnya setidaknya mengerti sedikit situasinya sekarang.

Issei meminta bantuan dari Rias Gremory untuk bisa menolong asia.

Pasti karena itulah dia ada disini sekarang. Tapi dari semua waktu kenapa harus sekarang? Apa takdir ingin mempermainkan dirinya? Mendatangkan orang paling merepotkan disaat yang paling rumit dan sulit untuk dijelaskan seperti ini?

"Sensei!" panggil genos yang membuat pikiran saitama tambah rumit.

"Jangan panggil aku sensei!?" bentak saitama yang tak menyukai panggilan itu.

"Kalau begitu, master." Ujar genos dengan keteguhan yang kuat yang hanya bisa membuat saitama semakin sweatdrop karenanya.

'Orang ini tak tahu kapan harus menyerah ya...' batin saitama dengan wajah pucat.

Dia bisa merasakannya.

Masalah,... masalah yang mungkin akan timbul jika menjadikan orang ini sebagai muridnya dan dia juga tak ingin mengangkat murid sekarang, dia masih berusia 18 tahun ouy. Terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengangkat seorang murid.

Dan dia juga tak pernah berpikir untuk mengangkat seorangpun murid...

"Hei saitama-kun! aku bertanya disini." Panggil rias yang memecah lamunan saitama. Wajahnya tampak terlihat kesal dan terganggu oleh fakta dia telah diabaikan sejak tadi membuat perasaan saitama semakin tak enak.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ini?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya rias tanpa jeda dan tampak kesal yang membuat saitama semakin panik.

Bagaimana dia menjelaskan semua ini pada mereka?

Dia tak tahu. Dan kepalanya juga terasa mau pecah saat memikirkan cara untuk bisa lolos dan pergi dengan aman dari situasi ini.

Sementara rias dia masih memasang wajah masam yang tak puas. Sungguh situasi ini dimana dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi ini sangatlah menganggunya. Apa lagi jika menyangkut pemuda tanpa rambut alias botak bernama saitama ini yang merupakan teman sekelasnya...

Dan itu sangat menganggunya...

Saitama, dia yang merupakan teman sekelas dan orang yang duduk dibangku dibelakangnya dikelasnya. Sekarang ada didepannya, berdiri didepan seorang cyborg pirang tak dikenal yang tampaknya sedang bersujud/berlutut dan memohon untuk dijadikan murid saitama.

Dia yang merupakan teman sekelas rias dan juga pemuda paling malas, tak punya tujuan, membosankan dan tak memiliki semangat itu diminta cyborg pirang ini untuk menjadi gurunya?

Sulit dipercaya. Saitama yang dia kenal selama ini hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa dan normal yang sering acuh dan tak peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Dia sudah memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tak ada sacred gear ataupun kekuatan khusus pada pemuda botak berusia 18 tahun ini.

Jadi kenapa semua bisa berakhir seperti ini?

Itulah yang menganggu pikiran rias dengan sangat yang membuatnya sungguh penasaran. Apa yang dilihat cyborg pirang ini dari saitama sehingga memintanya untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai muridnya?

Dan selama rias melamunkan setiap pertanyaan dikepalanya. Saitama dengan keras memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Genos ya?" panggil saitama dengan raut serius.

"Hai!"

"Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi muridku?(genos mengangguk) kalau begitu sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu. Latihan dariku tidaklah mudah dan ringan." Ujar saitama dengan wajah keren/seriusnya yang membuat rias dan issei sweatdrop karena merasa itu keluar dari karakternya sama sekali.

"Hai! Untuk menjadi lebih kuat aku siap untuk segalanya." Ujar genos tanpa keraguan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu genos. Dengarkanlah ini baik-baik, tugas pertamamu untuk menjadi muridku." Mulai saitama dengan aura serius yang membuat genos menelan ludah karena sedikit nerves dengan tugas pertamanya.

"Jelaskan pada mereka apa yang terjadi disini secara jelas dan rinci." Ujar saitama sambil menunjuk kearah rombongan rias dengan seriusnya.

"He? HEEEE!?" teriak rias dan issei secara bersamaan dengan satu pikiran yang sama.

Orang ini hanya mencoba melarikan diri dari tugasnya untuk menjelaskan bukan?

Dengan sweatdrop besar dikepala mereka saat melihat betapa seriusnya wajah saitama.

"Hei kau tak bermaksud melarikan diri kan saitama?" teriak rias yang tak terima dengan perkataan manusia botak ini. meraih kerah jaket saitama, rias menarik pemuda tak berdosa dan berpenampilan normal itu mendekat padanya.

"Kau yang harus menjelaskan semua ini! bukan cyborg itu!" teriak rias dengan kesal.

Sungguh, seberapa inginnya orang ini melarikan diri darinya?

Hingga mencoba mengalihkan tanggung jawab seperti itu...

"Rambut merah." Panggil saitama dengan aura serius yang membuat rias sedikit grogi dibuatnya. "Sepertinya kau salah paham dengan perkataanku ya? Kau pikir aku melarikan diri dari tugasku untuk menjelaskan bukan?" Ujar saitama dengan wajah serius yang membuat rias semakin bingung.

'Apanya yang salah?

Jelas-jelas dia ingin melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabnya bukan?!'

Batin rias yang tak mempercayai perkataan pemuda tanpa rambut itu. Tetapi wajah serius yang ditunjukan oleh saitama membuatnya tak bisa berbicara.

Wajah serius yang tak pernah sekalipun dia lihat dari pemuda berpenampilan normal dan tanpa rambut itu...

"Hm... sepertinya kau tak mengerti ya? Baiklah akan kujelaskan." Ujar saitama sambil memasang pose berpikir yang menurutnya keren.

"Genos, apa kau tahu apa alasanku menyuruhmu menjelaskan masalah ini kepada mereka?" tanya saitama kepada murid cyborgnya yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh genos.

"Tidak, aku sungguh tidak mengerti sensei." Jawab genos dengan jujur.

"Genos, seseorang barulah bisa disebut benar-benar kuat, jika hanya mereka memiliki kekuatan fisik dan mental yang kuat. Dengan kata lain kekuatan fisik saja tidaklah cukup untukmu menjadi lebih kuat. Karena itulah! Aku menugaskanmu untuk menjelaskan situasi ini kepada mereka untuk menguji dan melihat sejauh kemampuan mentalmu untuk bisa atau tidaknya dirimu menjelaskan situasi ini tanpa menimbulkan konflik sama sekali." Ujar saitama dengan wajah coolnya sambil menunjuk kearah genos yang terkejut karena ucapannya itu yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dihati/batin saitama.

'Gawat... gua ngomong apa gua juga ga ngerti sama sekali.'

Itulah yang dikatakan batin saitama yang jujur dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dia ucapkan tadi. Dimana berbeda dengan genos yang sepertinya meresapinya dengan sangat.

"Begitu ya...hal ini juga bisa disebut sebagai pelatihan diri ya? Aku tak tahu." gumam genos yang membuat saitama semakin pucat didalam hati karena merasa buruk berbohong pada pemuda pirang ini tapi ini perlu.

"Jadi genos, sekarang tunjukan padaku sebaik apa kau bisa menangani situasi ini." ujar saitama yang masih dalam mode keren mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hai sensei!" jawab genos dengan bersemangat dan antusias.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu." Ujar saitama lagi sebelum dengan santainya berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang direspon anggukan kepala oleh genos sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hei saitama! Tunggu dulu mau kemana kau?" teriak rias yang tak bisa membiarkan saitama pergi begitu saja dan mencoba menyusulnya.

... ... ...

... ...

...

..

Yang dimana dia tak mendapati siapa-siapa saat keluar. Dimana saitama menghilang seakan ditelan bumi dan tak ada dimanapun mata memandang.

Sejak kapan?

Sejak kapan seorang manusia biasa bisa menghilang secepat itu. Seorang manusia biasa dan normal yang tak memiliki sihir ataupun sacred gear, bisa menghilang secepat itu bak ditelan bumi tanpa meninggalkan jejak kecuali bunyi "Bumn!" yang didengar rias sesaat sebelum dia keluar yang membuat rias bertanya-tanya satu hal.

Siapa sebenarnya saitama?

...

Dengan saitama...

...

"Haa, sepertinya aku berhasil lolos." Desah lega saitama setelah merasa dirinya sudah cukup jauh dari gereja.

Melihat dengan pandangan datar dan tanpa emosinya seperti biasa kearah gereja saitama hanya bisa berpikir dan berharap bahwa ini takkan menjadi terlalu buruk esok. Entah si rambut merah atau si cyborg bernama genos itu.

...

Kembali ke genos...

...

"Jadi itu yang terjadi..." gumam rias setelah mendengar penjelasan lengkap dari genos.

"Ya, aku menerima tugas untuk membawa ketiga malaikat jatuh pembelot ini kembali ke azazel. Tapi saat aku menyadari mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang tak baik dikota ini aku langsung menyerang persembunyian mereka untuk menghentikannya. Tetapi saat aku tengah sibuk menghadapi para exorcist liar yang ada dilantai bawah sana dia(menunjuk ke reynare yang masih pingsan) mencoba melarikan diri dengan membawa pemilik sacred gear twilight healing asia argento ini bersamanya.

Untung saat itu sensei datang dan menghentikannya sehingga dia gagal untuk melarikan diri dan meneruskan ritual pengambilan sacred gear dari gadis ini(menunjuk keasia). Dan saat aku bertatapan muka langsung dengan saitama sensei, aku langsung menyadari akan kekuatannya yang luar biasa dan karena itulah aku memintanya untuk menjadikanku murid." Jelas genos dengan panjang lebar dan mengulang penjelasannya sebelumnya dalam versi singkat.

Yang sangat singkat ==''

"Haa...aku mengerti singkatnya jad-"

"Dan setelah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kekuatan sensei membuatku sadar. Masih ada orang-orang yang jauh lebih kuat dariku diluar sana dan bla..bla..bla.."

Urat kesal mulai muncul dikepala rias karena kembali kata-katanya dipotong oleh genos. Dan terlebih mau sampai kapan dia bicara... seakan tak ada habisnya dan membuat rias ingin berteriak dan memerintahkannya untuk berhenti namun tak bisa.

Dia adalah seorang gadis bangsawan dan juga pewaris dari klan gremory yang dia harus menjaga imagenya...

"Cukup...itu sudah cukup genos-san." Potong rias dengan tergesa-gesa memotong penjelasan panjang lebar genos. "Aku sudah mengerti maksudmu jadi penjelasannya sudah cukup." Ujar rias yang sungguh dalam hatinya dia sudah tak tahan dengan penjelasan genos yang sangatlah panjang dan detail.

Yang mungkin bahkan lebih parah daripada rival sekaligus teman masa kecilnya sona...

"Begitu ya...kalau begitu ya sudahlah." Ujar genos dengan raut datar sebelum menghampiri keempat malaikat jatuh yang terikat dan tak sadarkan diri itu. "Lagipula aku juga masih memiliki tugas untuk membawa mereka berempat ke pria tak berguna itu dan juga harus segera ketempat sensei. Jadi aku mohon pamit." Sambungnya sambil membungkukan badannya dan pamit pergi sambil menyeret 4 malaikat jatuh tak berguna dibelakangnya.

...

"Haa..." desah lelah rias setelah memastikan kepergian genos. Memijat keningnya karena sakit kepala yang ditimbulkan oleh masalah rumit malam ini sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah sister gereja yang saat ini tengah tak sadarkan diri ditangan issei.

'Setidaknya untuk sekarang issei bisa sedikit lega...' batin rias yang merasa lega saat melihat wajah bahagia dari pawnnya itu yang bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan asia kembali. Tapi memikirkan tentang keberadaan sacred gear didalam tubuh gadis itu rias merasa mereinkarnasinya menjadi iblis adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menghindari dirinya diburu lagi oleh para malaikat jatuh.

Mah, tapi itu urusan nanti, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah mengenai pemuda tanpa rambut bernama saitama itu.

Siapa sebenarnya dia? Dan kekuatan macam apa yang dimilikinya hingga membuat cyborg tadi seperti sangat memujanya.

Siapa sebenarnya kau saitama?

...

Dengan saitama...

...

"Aku pulang." Gumam saitama saat sampai kerumahnya atau mungkin kos-kosan lebih tepatnya.

Sebuah kos-kosan sederhana yang hanya terdiri dari satu ruang tamu, satu dapur, satu kamar mandi. Diruang tamu hanya hanya satu meja bulat kecil, televisi 21 inchi dan kasur lipat dipojokan dan didapur terdapat satu kulkas, satu lemari piring, dan satu kompor gas sedangkan kamar mandinya seperti kamar mandi pada umumnya satu bak mandi dan shower.

Itulah kos-kosan saitama yang sederhana dan dengan biaya sewa yang tergolong murah karena letaknya yang tergolong kurang diminati. Di blok z kota kuoh yang juga disebut sebagai komplaks hantu dikarenakan kemunculan monster dan banyak pembunuhan yang terjadi disini dulu yang membuat banyak penduduk blok ini memutuskan untuk pindah dari sini sehingga kota ini menjadi kosong meski kondisi listrik dan air disini masih normal.

Dan itu membuat ini menjadi tempat yang sempurna bagi saitama yang kekurangan finansial untuk mencari tempat tinggal. Sebuah tempat yang murah dan bagus yang dia temukan secara tak sengaja saat tengah mencari tempat tinggal disekitar blok z ini.

Sebuah tempat yang sangat sempurna dan bagus yan-

Bau harum?

Dari dapur saitama mencium bau harum masakan yang membuatnya menyipitkan matanya karena mungkin dia tahu siapa yang tengah masak didapurnya itu.

"Ah saitama-kun. Selamat datang." Sapa seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang dengan kimono coklat yang tengah memasak didapur saitama itu saat melihat dirinya masuk.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau tak perlu repot-repot masak untukku kuon." Ujar saitama dengan lelah sambil menuju keruang tamu yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan dapur itu dan duduk didekat meja kecil yang ada ditengah dan meletakan belanjaan disampingnya.

"Mah, itu sudah tugasku sebagai ibu kos untuk memastikan penghuni kosku mendapat gizi yang baik bukan?" ujar gadis bernama kuon itu dengan bangga sambil memegang sendok sup.

"Bukannya untuk mendapatkan makanan gratis?" tanya saitama dengan mata menyipit kearah kuon.

"I - i- itu tidaklah benar." Ujar kuon dengan gagap dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan saitama yang sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu yang tepat kena sasaran baginya.

Kuon, ibu kos dari kos-kosan yang ditinggali saitama. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih tinggal diblok yang ditinggalkan ini selain saitama. Bagaimana bisa? Kau tak perlu bertanya gadis ini bukanlah manusia dan juga cukup kuat. Ya, kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari telinga dan ekor kucing yang ada pada dirinya yang sudah menunjukan bukti yang lebih dari cukup bahwa dia bukanlah manusia.

Berasal dari klan yokai, kuon tergolong seorang petarung yang cukup kuat dan tangguh yang bisa bertahan diblok dengan tingkat kemunculan monster dan iblis liar yang sangat tinggi ini. Dia juga cukup berpengalaman dengan obat-obatan herbal yang biasanya dia kumpulkan dari gunung dan lembah disekitar yang dia jadikan sebagai profesi juga peyambung hidupnya.

Tapi... ada satu masalah. Dia, kuon adalah seorang gadis yang cukup rakus dan suka makan yang membuatnya selalu kekurangan bahan makanan karenanya.

Mah, tapi dia rasa itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Dia mendapat makanan enak dan kuon bisa makan sepuasnya jadi saitama rasa itu bukanlah masalah besar. Dengan uang yang mereka berdua hasilkan dari kerja sambilan saitama dan juga dari penjualan obat herbal kuon mereka tak pernah kekurangan makanan.

Setidaknya untuk kuon yang saat ini tengah makan dengan lahap dan senang didepannya.

"Hum, apa terjadi sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan hari ini saitama? Kau terlihat lesu." tanya kuon memulai percakapan kembali saat menyadari ekspresi lelah diwajah saitama.

Yah... memang sih biasanya dia selalu memasang wajah lelah dan bosan. Tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya yang mungkin sulit untuk disadari orang lain yang belum mengenal saitama (dimana kuon sudah) untuk bisa mengenali perubahan emosi dan mood dari pemuda tanpa rambut ini.

"Ya, kurang lebih." Jawab saitama dengan mata menyipit saat mengingat kejadian hari ini yang kurang menyenangkan baginya.

"Hm? Apa itu mengenai monster?" tanya kuon lagi(sambil makan) dengan penasaran akan apa yang menganggu hero kita ini.

"Jika saja itu memang monster..." gumam saitama dengan suara pelan dan sinis, yang berharap jika saja masalahnya itu memang berupa monster yang tentu bisa dia bereskan hanya dengan satu pukulan seperti biasanya.

Yang dimana dia bukan...

"Hmm... Jadi bukan tentang monster ya?" tanya kuon lagi yang mendengar dengan jelas gumaman saitama itu.

Bukan monster? Lalu apa?

Masalah dengan wanita? Dia rasa bukan. tak mungkin pemuda botak didepannya ini memiliki masalah dengan wanita karena memiliki teman wanita saja tidak. Masalah dengan keuangan? Yah mereka memang sering kesulitan tentang masalah keuangan tapi dia tak pernah melihat saitama selelah ini karenanya.

Lalu masalah apa?

"Yah...terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Dan mungkin akan berlanjut besok..." jawab saitama dengan datar dan lesu saat mengambil lauk diatas meja dan memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi besok pada dirinya ini yang membuat kuon semakin heran dan penasaran.

Masalah macam apa kah yang sedang dihadapi hero muda kita ini hingga ia pucat seperti itu...

...

End chapter...

...

Ending : Hoshi yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru by Hiroko Moriguchi

nee, hayaku kaettekite ne

tameiki ga mikadzuki o yurasu yoru wa

me o tojite kimi no koto kangaete bakari

aitai kibun nakitai kibun Romantic Night kibun

todokete kono omoi

datte zutto shitteiru no ganbatteru koto takusan

daisuki na hito ga tsuyokute shinpai

watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete

hoshi yori saki ni mitsuketeageru

massugu kaettekite ne

nee, hayaku kaettekite ne

...

AN: selesai sudah chapter barunya meski males banget ngupdatenya tapi tenang ane update kok ga usah khawatir. tapi karena ini hanya hobi saja jadi jangan terlalu berharap update fast. belum lagi nyesuaiin dan mikirin kalimat dan gaya yang sesuai untuk saitama itu agak sulit belum lagi romancenya ==. soalnya saitama itu karakter paling susah dipake dan ane ga mau sampai ngehilangin kharisma karakter kaya kebanyakan fict lain.

cuman nuangin apa yang ada dipikiran mereka dan mereka pikir keren buat mereka tanpa memikirkan characternya sama sekali =3= ane ga mau kaya gitu jadi ane usahain buat nih fict biar sesuai dan tanpa mengabaikan kharisma karakternya sama sekali. tapi tenang tetep diupdate kok.

untuk alurnya ya? hm...ini ga terlalu cepet kok tapi emang saitama ga ada pas issei di reinkarnasi soalnya waktu itu masih di kyoto ngurus raksasa yang adai dchp 0 dan baru pulang beberapa hari kemudian. dan alasan kenapa saitama ga sadar sama sekali issei sudah direikarnasi jadi iblis karena dia itu cuman manusia biasa yang ga bisa deteksi atau punya sesuatu yang special buat nyadari itu. dia cuman seorang hero dengan kekuatan tak terhentikan dan tak bisa dijelaskan itu doang. ga ada hal lainnya kaya bisa senjutsu atau semacamnya.

dia ga perlu itu dia udah terlalu kuat bahkan tanpa itu sekalipun ==

dan untuk asosiasi hero... ane berpikir mungkin lebih enak kalo mereka itu lebih kaya ten saint wizard difairy tail kali ya? dimana mereka itu adalah kelompok yang diakui sebagai kelompok anti bencana khusus yang jumlahnya ga banyak tentunya paling banyak juga cuman 50an orang isinya. soalnya ga semua monster itu iblis liar bukan? ada banyak jenis monster yang tersebar diseluruh dunia dan itu semua mungkin sulit diatasi tanpa ketahuan publik atau hanya coba diatasi oleh beberapa orang saja atau hanya salah satu fraksi doang kan? jadi ane pikir keberadaan asosiasi hero juga bisa masuk kesini.

mah kalo ada yang ga setuju atau mungkin punya pertimbangan lain silahkan ane terbuka buat semua saran kok.

dan untuk saitama dan genos ikut masuk asosiasi atau tidak itu masih dalam pertimbangan sih. ada saran? dan sekian dulu deh AN nya silahkan review dan beri sarannya semua.

dan selalu ingat semua flame terlewat batas atau pengunaan kata-kata kasar dalam review akan di punch oleh saitama.


End file.
